Our Destiny
by Garfield.As.In.Panda
Summary: "An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet regardless of time, place or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." (Chinese Proverb)


**AN: I love these movies and soon enough, I began to love this pairing! :)**

**And writing a crossover about them is just something that's very new to me and exciting but of course I can honestly say that it's probably not that good so I'm really sorry for any mistakes I made here...but please give this a shot.**

**Disclaimer: Haha! Definitely not mine. :D**

* * *

**Introduction**

It was a usual cold day at Berk where dragons and Vikings now live together in harmony. Hiccup sat and leaned against a large rock by the lake, as Toothless floundered in the water, catching fish and gulping them down. Clad in his usual clothes, he crouched down on his notebook, sketching his best friend. His every stroke was as real as the dragon in front of him and a small smile spread across his lips.

Before, he would never have imagined himself being best friends with a dragon, much less a Night Fury, but as he looked back on it now, he couldn't imagine where he would be if he wasn't. No matter how much he and his fellow Vikings deny it, they needed the dragons. They needed the strength and company of the creatures they had misunderstood. Because of the dragons, Hiccup wasn't just a lame and scrawny little Viking boy anymore. He became someone, something. They brought him and his dad closer. They gave him another chance to prove himself among his brethren and all because of them, the Vikings accepted him.

Being a Viking had been and still was hard, but being a son of one great Viking that everyone looks up to was even harder. He was living under his dad's shadow and no one even bothered to give him a second glance. But with Toothless beside him, he casted his own shadow even if it had almost cost him his own life.

Hiccup looked down on his legs; one normal and one prosthetic. Looking at them made him light inside, he remembered the entire struggle he had gone through but he had no regrets. He sighed and placed his pencil and notebook on the ground and stood up. Only a year had gone by but he sure did grow into great looking young man, even if he wouldn't admit it. He had grown taller and stronger and even grew some muscles though not as bulky as his dad. His hair remained the same shade of dark auburn and his eyes were as green as the grass growing along the bank. Certainly, he didn't look like anything like his father.

Toothless looked up at him and his eyes darted somewhere behind him, noticing this, Hiccup turned and saw a slim blonde figure walking toward him. She smiled at him, something she never would have done before. Her hair was longer but still pulled back in its usual braid and her bangs fell over her eyes. The agility was evident on her body and her actions, something Hiccup always found endearing and intimidating at the same time.

"Hey Astrid," Hiccup greeted, smiling a little and his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Of course she had that effect on him. He's had a crush on her ever since. After his great victory against the Red Death, she had kissed him and to say that he was in cloud nine after that would be a great understatement. Even after that, they had shared romantic moments together and their relationship just bloomed.

But after a while, Hiccup had felt something different between them, a change of atmosphere. Whenever he looked into her eyes, he feels something tugging at his gut. And the sudden rush he feels inside when he was with her just vanished.

"Hey," she patted Toothless' head and faced him again. "Um, listen Hiccup. I need to tell you something."

Hiccup gulped nervously and nodded. He approached her, standing right in front of her.

"Look I..I really like you Hiccup. But I just…" she trailed off.

Hiccup looked down at his feet.

"I just don't feel the same anymore. Something has changed between us and I just…"

He drowned out her other words and let them all sink in. He was certainly disappointed but it seems as if she was doing or saying the right thing. And he knew sooner or later he would have to partake in it.

"I understand, Astrid. Things just aren't the same anymore huh?" he said lightly.

Astrid chuckled and nodded. Then, they were silent for a while, just letting their words hung in the cold breeze engulfing them.

After a while, he cleared his throat and gave her a small smile. "I guess we're back to beating each other in Dragon Training huh?"

Astrid laughed and leaned in to peck his cheek. He suddenly felt his cheek grow hot but deep down he knew it now meant nothing but uneasiness. "Yeah. I'll see you around Dragon Whisperer."

She started to walk away and Hiccup just stared at her retreating figure, not bothering to do something to revive what they had. Deep down, he knew it was the best and in void of his soul, he feels as if something big is about to head his way soon. He collapsed on the grown and just stared at his hands, his mind wandered off, thinking about the way a small crush grew into something big only to shrink back into friendship. Maybe Astrid just wasn't the right girl for him, he figured but at that moment he just sat and pondered on these thoughts as Toothless nuzzled his face in his side.

Maybe something big really is heading in his way. Just maybe.

* * *

Bright sunlight shone through her bedroom windows as she sat up in bed, her hair in its usual wild nature. Seeing the sun shine in the horizon brought a wide smile to her lips and she leaped from the bed. She washed up and put on her dark green dress before grabbing her bow and her quiver of arrows from her bedside table. Days like that was definitely her favorite. A day to be just Merida and not Princess Merida. She dashed out of her room and down the stairs. She passed by her three little brothers who were all stuffing sweets inside their mouths and running away from Maudie. Merida laughed to herself and grabbed an apple from the basket.

She saw her mother reading a scroll in the great hall beside her father who was eating a plate filled with fresh cooked meat. She shook her head and snuck behind them before kissing them both on the cheek.

"I'll be in the forest. I'll be back by noon," she said smiling at them.

Her mother, Queen Elinor smiled lovingly down at her. A year ago, they had both been very hard on each other and it took them quite a trouble just to fix their bond. Without much thought, Merida had risked all their lives just to attain the freedom she had wanted only to realize what was really important.

Elinor caressed her cheek. "Be careful Merida."

A mother's love, Merida had realized, was the strongest thing in the world. And even though it took her quite some time to see that, she understands it now. Being a princess had been hard especially when you had to act the way a real princess should but it seems some things never change.

"Go shoot some arrow now eh, my wee darling," her dad said, smiling at her.

Merida nodded and rushed to fetch Angus. She rode into the forest, her bow in her hand and the quiver latched around her waist. Angus ran as fast as he could without dropping her. Her wild fiery red hair flew in the wind and she took in the fresh air. In that same forest, she had defeated Mor'du a year ago and saved her mother's life. Looking back on it now, she was glad for those things because if it weren't for them, she would never have understood the real meaning of fate and destiny, most importantly, love.

She readied her bow and arrow and began shooting the target she had set up in the forest. Each shot hit the center and each shot, she feels her own strength and freedom. Her hair flew aimlessly around, bright as the sun and longer than before. Her bright blue eyes shone with adventure and determination as she focused on her last target.

After a few more minutes of riding, she got off Angus and let him rest by the lake. She placed her bow and arrow on the ground beside him and ate the apple she had brought. The DunBroch sunshine was one of the things she loves about her kingdom. It was warm and bright and it just lifts up her spirit. She leaned against Angus and ate in silence just enjoying her before something caught her attention.

Far ahead among the trees a small ball of blue light appeared, its humming echoing in the forest. She sat up immediately and watched it. And the memories came rushing back to her.

Will-o the wisps.

She remembered the place it had led her to before. A place she never thought existed and a place her struggles had begun. She remembered quite well the old witch who gave her a cake that would change her fate, only to turn her mother into a bear and almost get her killed because of a curse. Thing is, she had learned her lesson. She smiled to herself and just settled back down against Angus.

Now 17, she truly has grown into a fine young lady who is the best archer in the kingdom. Although she had decided to break the tradition, her mom would always remind her of the duties she must face as a princess, one of which is marriage.

Her mom had understood her and gave her the freedom to follow her heart and marry the one she loves. Of course, the sons of the lords have been doing their best to capture her heart but none of them seems to be able to even capture her attention. Not that she doesn't like any of them; it was just that none of them seems to be able to keep up with such a trouble maker princess like herself.

She knew that the right one was just there somewhere and all she had to do was wait. Deep down she could feel that she will find him soon enough and it will be all worth it.

She stood up and grabbed her weapons. "Come on, Angus. Let's go back to the castle. I'm starving."

They rode back to the castle, where her family was waiting for her and at that moment, she just shrugged off the duties awaiting her and just let herself be the princess she truly is; a wild red haired girl with lots of surprises hiding in her sleeves.

And maybe, just maybe a boy would finally understand those little surprises.

* * *

**AN: Sooo...how was it? Please tell me what you think...I really want to know if I should continue this or not... :\hehe the idea just came to me so...yeah.. xD**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Mahalo guys! **

**~Angelica =)**


End file.
